halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need a name for a Covenant Faction
As the title says, I'm making a Covenant-based faction with Brutes, Grunts and Drones. Basically, they leave the Covenant because they think that the High Prophets and the High Council have become corrupted, but mostly because the faction thinks that all species in the Covenant should be equal, and that humanity deserves a place in the Covenant as well. Now, I need a name for this faction. It's going to start with "Covenant", but I need a good ending to that. Anybody got ideas? Thanks, LieutenantDavies 18:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) How about Covenant Neoists, with Neo meaning new in Latin, i think, and so it will show that they are the new covenant and that their way of thinking that equality is right, is also a new concept. What do you think? :I would suggest more of Covenant Extremist or Covenant Imperium. Both have different ideology and I hope you manage to sort that out...Little_Missy - 09:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think both Extramists and Imperium are bad terms, let me explain: **Why Extremists are bad: Extremists are people who beleive in something and uses violence to achieve their goals, which this faction doesn't. They fled during the Covenant Civil War and the sorrounding chaos. If I don't find anything better though, I'll perhaps work it out differently and use it. **Why Imperium is bad: Imperium translates to power, and the romans used to term to determine how much power an individual had compared to others, so this term seems to indicate more to establish a hierarchy rather than abolish one, which this faction is after, make all species equal. So Imperium is bad. As for Neoists, it sounds kinda weird to me and is kinda hard to pronounce. Also, it doesn't feel like something you would call a faction. Sorry if I'm being serious about this, I just wanna make an impressive article that people will wanna read, and I'm a beleiver in that names are crucial to get people's interests. Come with more suggestions if you have 'em. Thanks, LieutenantDavies 12:43, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Since it's got three species, I was thinking of something with tri in it. Covenant Triad?? XD -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 13:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Interesting, yes, interesting indeed. I'll take it into consideration, thanks. In the meantime, anyone got more suggestions, then give 'em. But Covenant Triad is the best so far. LieutenantDavies 14:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Brutes are bad species hunger for power, that's why I picked those affiliated with Bad... go Evil!! Little_Missy - 15:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) From the way you put it, they seem to have Egalitarian ideals of equaility mixed with nonviolence. Ahimsa is Sabskrit for nonviolence, so maybe Covenant Ahimsaists? Idk,just pitchin ideas. Uh, that sounds a bit weird, honestly. Covenant don't use arabic names. And I've changed my mind, they will fight for what they desire, only they wait until the Covenant is struck by the Civil War before they break through the Covenant Fleets and become free. So, now I'm deciding between Extremists and Triad, post what you think would be most interesting (decide what will be most interesting!): Covenant Extremists Those who think Extremists are better, post "Support" here: * - I think that if you made thise faction really extreme then yes this would be a good choice. But i mean they need to be extreme on anoter level! *Since I proposed the name, I demand ownership!!.... :P Just kidding... Little_Missy - 17:43, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Covenant Triad Those who think Triad is better, post "Support" here: CONCLUSION I decided to go with Extremists, and here the page is: Covenant Extremists! Check it and give feedback plz. LieutenantDavies 20:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC)